dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeku (Slashranger4444)
Zeku is the main character from the Dragonball AE fanfic. Story This is his part in the Dragon Ball AE and Dragon Ball Chi fan fiction. Dragon Ball AE Zeku and Kan were wandering the fields looking for a good training spot when they run into Raditz. They call in Gohan and Goku, but Gohan dies in the battle when Bardock, Jr. kills him. This causes Zeku to turn Super Saiyan, and kill Raditz in a matter of minutes. Zeku then makes a decision to join the World Tournament when Goku tells him about it. Zeku's first match is against Vegeta, and he wins after an explosive fight. Zeku then watches in anger as Kan is beaten by Bardock, Jr. a few matches later. Zeku's next match is against a fighter named Urun. He again wins, and sees his next match is against Bardock, Jr. He fights Bardock, Jr. and eventually wins. His final match is against Nappa. He again emerges victorious, and retreats to his room. Zeku is then contacted about a late entry, the powerful Queen Frost. He wins yet again, and is contacted again that next morning. He leaves his room and fights in the Frost Tournament, ruled by the evil Queen Frost, her husband King Cold, and her sons Frieza and Cooler. Zeku wins against Dodoria, Zarbon, Guldo, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Captain Ginyu. Frieza comes out and attacks Pan, and Zeku goes Super Saiyan 2. Zeku then beats the Cold/Frost family, and is now the permanent 44th World Tournament champion. Zeku and everyone celebrate. Zeku and Kan are training when a meteor crashes to Earth. Zeku gets Goku and they check it out, it is revealed to be a Saiyan pod holding King Vegeta. King Vegeta warns them of three Saiyans coming to attack the Earth. Zeku and Goku promise to protect the Earth. The Saiyans arrive soon afterward, and they reveal themselves as Akor, Rok, and Vich. Vich is extremely strong, so Zeku and Kan must fuse into Zekan to defeat him, and afterwards, Dr. Yenta tells the Rok clone to send the footage back to his lab. Later, a Goku clone falls to Earth, and the real Goku engages in battle. Goku and Vegeta must fuse to form Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 to defeat a Saiyan army that lands. The Saiyan army takes down Gogeta, and Yenta steps forward as the creator of the Goku clone. Zeku tries to attack Yenta, but the real Rok to protect him. Zeku attacks the Saiyan army, and he is almost taken down like Gogeta until he really starts fighting and goes Super Saiyan 3. He kills Yenta and the Saiyan army. Zeku charges the Super Spirit Cannon, but he has to trade the lives of Goten's sons to get enough energy to destroy the clone. Goten pushes it out of the way, and fuses with the clone. Krillin gives Zeku a Senzu Bean after that attack. Goten clone makes other clones. Zeku realizes that the pods are helping to create the clones. Goten clone makes more clones using the Saiyan pods, but once the pods are destroyed by Gogeta and the others, Zeku destroys them. Zeku and the Goten clone fight, and Zeku calls in Goku to hold off the Goten clone while Zeku charges the Super Spirit Cannon. It hits Goten clone, and he is obliterated. Afterwards, Goku dies of old age. Zeku is upset after Goku's death until he flies to Planet Rikmin with Trunks and Vegeta. They get lost, but find their way again. They land and plot to destroy the Saiyans with the Rikmin Slaves. They try to silently attack the village, but one of the Rikmin warriors do not know about Vegeta's command to stay quiet and the Saiyans go Great Ape, squashing the Rikmin, Trunks, Vegeta, and Zeku. Vegeta is killed, while the others are put to work. Trunks and Zeku escape and take the Rikmin to New Namek. Trunks destroys the moon, and he trains with Zeku while the Saiyans are flying towards them. Zeku and Trunks are being beaten by the Saiyans until the Z Warriors arrive with the Rikmin. The Rikmin take the Saiyan women hostage, and Zeku finds his real mother Mia. Videl was killed during the New World Tournament Saga, so once Mia tells her story, he offers her and anyone else that wants to go a chance to go with him to Earth. Zeku and the others defeat the other Saiyans, and return to Earth. Zeku wishes back Gohan, Goten and his sons, and that the Kai's would never make deals again. Gohan leaves because of Chi Chi having a deadly illness. Zeku finds his house destroyed, and a headband labeled Toba there too. On the way to Trunks' house, he finds a Saiyan Pod. He knows that someone strong came to Earth. Trunks and Zeku bring together Krillin, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, and Goten to become the Z Warriors once again to fight a Saiyan named Toba. Toba's army arrives in West City, and Zeku with the Z Warriors fight them. The Z Warriors are defeated, but Zeku goes Super Saiyan 3 and kills the leader, Mia's brother Agro. Zeku meets Toba, Broly's lost brother, and fights the rest of the army. He is almost defeated by the army, but he crushes some of them with his Golden Great Ape form. He then sees Kan on the ground, and gains control, shrinking back and turning into a Super Saiyan 4. Zeku destroys the rest of the army, and sends Toba away. Krillin warns him to kill Toba, but he does not listen. Zeku is next seen when Toba, Broly, and Goku clone arrive at his house. Zeku easily defeats the Goku clone, and next fights Broly. After a long fight, Zeku finally wins with a Super Spirit Cannon x10 as a Super Saiyan 4. Zeku then fights Toba, and he is believed to have won when he blows his head off with a Super Spirit Ball. Zeku, while in the hospital after the fight with Toba, learns that Toba's body wasn't found. He meets Toba in North City, and they fight again. Zeku and Toba have a massive fight, and Zeku wins by draining the energy from Toba's attacks and body and uses a Super Spirit Cannon x12 to make him disappear from the universe forever. Zeku is carried to Korin's Tower and given a Senzu Bean. Gohan returns, and Chi Chi died. Mia cheers him up, and the cities Toba destroyed are rebuilt. Zeku and Kan find a hole in the ground one day, and they are then contacted by King Kai. They are informed of Rush and Grok, two very powerful enemies. Zeku heads off to unite the Kais, even bringing King Kai back from the dead. The united Kais fuse using the Potara Earrings to become Ultimate Kai. Rush and Grok attack, and Zeku fights Grok. Ultimate Kai then is worn out by the battle with Rush. Zeku hears a fake King Kai tell him to kill Grok, which will cause a massive explosion. Grand Supreme Kai jumps in and teleports himself and Grok to a preplanned remote planet. Zeku thinks Grok is dead when a distant popping sound is heard, but it was actually Grok killing Grand Supreme Kai. Zeku fights Grok, and finally kills him, pushing him away from Earth just in time. Zeku flies back down to Earth to find that killing Grok only made Rush stronger, and so Zeku fuses with Ultimate Kai to become Ultimate Zekai. Ultimate Zekai fights Rush, but Rush knocks him out until the fusion wears off. Zeku and Ultimate Kai realize what happened, and fly off to the field to fight the final battle with Rush. During a talk before the battle, Rush reveals how he had controlled Zeku's destiny, and Zeku reveals a new power revealed to him while fused with Ultimate Kai: Super Saiyan 5. Zeku fights Rush while in Super Saiyan 5, and all of a sudden a hooded person appears and takes Rush's power. Rush reveals a little more about the deal he made with demons to have more power. Zeku locks the depowered Rush, or Paragus, to jail, and vows to find the demons that he made the deal with. Zeku gathered a team of heroes to help him find the demons Pain, Suffering, Death, Destruction, and Blood, as well as the first Kai Ruan. Zeku's team splits up at a battlefield to find Pain, and Chilan, one of Zeku's warriors, is injured by the demon. Zeku is angered by this, and immediately defeats the demon. This continues with each of Zeku's warriors, and soon only Zeku and Ultimate Kai are left to find Destruction and Blood. They find a small village, and take a warrior from the village with them to Dark Castle, where they fight their way through the guards. the warrior is killed, and Zeku kills Destruction. Ultimate Kai shows concern about this, and Zeku agrees that it was harsh. They enter the throne room of Dark Castle, and they find that Blood is a girl. Blood controls Zeku to fight Ultimate Kai, but Chilan soon comes in and breaks him of the control. Blood is then injured by her controller, Ruan, the first Kai. Zeku and Ultimate Kai promise to defeat Ruan so that the Earth will be safe again from evil beings. Zeku and Ultimate Kai find Ruan, and Ultimate Kai insists on fighting him. Ultimate Kai has the upper hand until Ruan transforms, and beats Ultimate Kai easily. Ruan tells Zeku to come back in 10 hours for their fight. Zeku pretends to be losing so that Ruan transforms into his final form, and it works. Zeku beats down Ruan in his final form, and peace has returned to the universe after Zeku gets rid of Ruan with a Super Spirit Cannon x100. Dragon Ball Chi Zeku has been living a peaceful life with Chilan after he has become Earth's guardian. Blood had turned into a Saiyan that Ruan had stolen from Planet Vegeta named Chiya. Zeku pushes Chilan out of his life after he catches her with Kan, and Kan reveals that a few thieves had trashed West City, where Chiya was. They fly to West City, and then decide to head to Center City. They find the thieves, and make them tell where Chiya is, which is in South City. Zeku finds the warehouse in South City and learns that there was never any Chilan, only an Uwakian girl named Zian pretending to be a Saiyan. Zeku saves Chiya and leaves the warehouse. Attacks Kamehameha - A beam of energy shot from two wrists put together and the hands in opposite directions. Learned from Goku. Dodon Ray - A small beam of energy shot from one finger. Learned from Tien. Galick Gun - A beam of energy shot from two hands. Learned from Vegeta. Spirit Bomb - A giant ball of energy gained from the planets, thrown from two hands. Learned from Goku. Spirit Cannon - A giant beam of energy gained from the planets, shot from both hands. Considerably stronger than the Spirit Bomb. Learned from Goku. Destructive Wave - A ball of energy shot from two fingers. Learned from Piccolo. Special Beam Cannon - A beam of energy shot from two fingers. Needs much ki. Learned from Piccolo. Wolf Fang Fist - A flurry of punches and kicks. Learned from Yamcha. Super Kamehameha - A more powerful version of the Kamehameha, used when Super Saiyan. Super Spirit Cannon - A little more powerful than the regular Spirit Cannon. Used when Super Saiyan. Dragon Fist - A powerful punch that summons a dragon, attacking the opponent. Used when Super Saiyan 3 and 4. Kamehameha x10 - A very powerful Kamehameha. Used when Super Saiyan 4. Super Spirit Cannon x10 - A more powerful version of the Super Spirit Cannon. Used when Super Saiyan 4. Super Spirit Cannon x12 - A very powerful version of the Super Spirit Cannon. If used correctly, can kill someone while leaving no trace of their body or energy anywhere. However, is rarely used because it takes up almost all of Zeku's energy. Used when Super Saiyan 4. Super Spirit Cannon x100 - The most powerful version of the Super Spirit Cannon yet. Will kill someone without leaving any trace of them anywhere. Used when Super Saiyan 5. Kamehameha x200 - A very powerful version of the Kamehameha. Used when Super Saiyan 5. Forms and Transformations Great Ape - Although Zeku never uses this form, he did keep his tail, so the form is available to him. Super Saiyan - A higher level of power, and all attacks are now more powerful. Super Saiyan 2 - An even higher level of power, and more powerful attacks. Super Saiyan 3 - A very high power level, and very powerful attacks. Super Saiyan 4 - Increase in power level by 10, and every attack is increased by 10 as well. Super Saiyan 5 - Increase in power level and attacks by 100. Fusions Zekan - A Fusion between Zeku and his brother Kan. Only can and has been used once, and lasted only for 10 minutes, both because of the incomplete fusion caused by Zeku being stronger than Kan. Ultimate Zekai - A Fusion between Zeku and the Ultimate Kai. This Fusion is very powerful, about as powerful as Gogeta. Gallery Zeku1.jpg|Zeku in his base form. SSJZeku.JPG|Zeku in Super Saiyan form. ZekuSSJ2.JPG|Zeku in Super Saiyan 2 form. ZekuSSJ3.JPG|Zeku in Super Saiyan 3. ZekuSSJ4.JPG|Zeku in Super Saiyan 4. ZekuSSJ5.JPG|Zeku in Super Saiyan 5. Zekan.jpg|Zekan, the fusion of Zeku and Kan Ultimate Zekai.JPG|Ultimate Zekai, the fusion of Zeku and Ultimate Kai Category:Characters Category:Slashranger4444 Category:Dragon Ball AE Category:Dragon Ball Chi Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters who beat Goku Category:Characters in Dragon Ball AE Category:Characters in Dragon Ball Chi Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:New Characters Category:Transformation Users